Always meant to be (Italy x reader x Romano)
by sandstormer
Summary: Two handsome Italian Brothers. One reader. What could happen!
1. Chapter 1

Always meant to be

(Italy x Reader x Romano)

Prologue

You were just an average girl. Born in an average town. Living an average life. You lived in a small town in America, not far from the Eastern Coast. You loved to visit the ocean at every chance you got. you lived with your mother and father in a small cabin outside of a nearby town. You never really considered yourself to be beautiful, but almost every boy in town has hit on you at least once, which you kindly declined each time. You never really liked any of them anyways, they all seemed like complete pervs to you (lol XD). You just silently waited for the man you knew was meant for you.

hey guys so I'm starting a new Hetalia x Reader love story. There will be a lemon eventually, but until then I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Always meant to be

(Italy x Reader x Romano)

Chapter 1

It was another beautiful morning in June, the sand was warm under your toes, the water was a brilliant blue. You had just finished your morning chores and had decided to take a walk on the beach. But thats when you noticed him. The blond man standing out in the water, simply standing there not moving. He seemed dead. "Hey!" you called out to him. He turned to you.

America's P.O.V.

Wow she sure was pretty. She had perfect (h/l) (h/c) hair that swayed gently in the wind. And when I looked harder she had such beautiful (e/c) eyes. "Hey!" I called back and waved. I slowly walked towards her. When I stepped up onto the shore I saw her blush. I quickly realized that I still had my white shirt unbuttoned, so I quickly buttoned it back up. She smiled and slowly held out a hand, "Umm...hey. I've never seen you around here before...can I ask what your name is?" I gently took and shook her hand. "My name is Alfred, Alfred Jones. And yours is?" "(y/n) (l/n)?" your voice was so sweet. "That's a really pretty name, (y/n)." she blushed again.

Reader's P.O.V.

This guy was really cute, and nice. You smiled and blushed "T-thank you, Alfred." dang-it, why did you have to stutter. Then you suddenly heard yelling. And crying. You and Alfred quickly turned towards the bushes where the noises were coming from. Alfred groaned and walked towards the bushes and yells, "Ludwig, whatever Feli did this time I'm sure theres no need to make him cry, especially when theres a girl here!" the crying suddenly stopped and a head popped out of the bushes. This man had brown hair that you loved, but you noticed the curl on his head. _What the hell? Is that supposed to be there? _you questioned. He smiled and hopped out of the bushes, running towards you. "Hey there!" he called out and enveloped you in a tight hug. "Feli! Let go of zhat girl right now! You're probably scaring her!" another man walked out of the bushes. He had piercing blue eyes that seemed to bore into the man hugging you. "But Ger-" the man quickly slapped a hand over his mouth and dragged him away from you. He whispered something into his ear while holding him in a headlock.

Italy's P.O.V.

Germany whispered -no, more like quietly growled- into my ear "You dummkopf, remember, vere not supposed to use our country names in front of humans." I nodded my head. He let me go. I leaned over, placing my hands on my knees and taking a much needed breath. I looked up to the girl, she had such pretty eyes. "Hey there-a, bella." I said in a quieter tone. She blushed "W-what do you mean?" "Bella means-a beautiful in-a Italian." she smiled and I smiled back. "Anyways, my name is Feliciano, and this is my friend Ludwig. He's German, and I'm-a Italiano."

Reader's P.O.V.

A German AND an Italian?! What in the world are they doing here? Then Feliciano stood up and leaned in toward you. "Hey, do you want to-a meet my-a brother?" "S-sure." you agreed and blushed as he took your hand and ran off toward a house on the beach. You knew someone lived there, but only during the summer, they must be the guys that live there.

Hey I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I would really appreciate favs and comments, anyways thanks for reading this chapter ^_^


End file.
